


Orange Tabby Sweetheart

by Helamine



Series: 酒后小故事 [2]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dominic is an Orange Tabby (really?), M/M, Slightly Insecure Matt, a sequel but can be read as a standalone, bottom!Matt, top!Chris
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helamine/pseuds/Helamine
Summary: 橘猫多米尼克可以看作High Fever的后续
Relationships: Matt Bellamy/Chris Wolstenholme
Series: 酒后小故事 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678261
Kudos: 2





	Orange Tabby Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> 轻松向，酌情阅读前篇High Fever

Dominic是一只橘猫，皮毛油光水滑，体态丰腴匀称，最重要的是，它的猫铃铛还在——每次路过那些在人类手里受尽了折磨的同类，它就要骄傲地翘起尾巴，让他们瞧瞧：这就是自由与爱情的形状。

前情不表，现在它的奴隶换了人，从香香软软的女孩子变成两个男人。它本来应该拥有柔软的豹纹绒毯，一个明黄色的大食盆（吃掉所有东西能看到盆底印着一个愚蠢的笑脸），亮晶晶的猫砂，晚上由奴隶暖床，早上窝在她怀里舔毛。最重要的是，她永远不会干涉自己爱情的尊严。

这一切都没有了，那个笑容甜美的恶毒女人就这么在它眼前开着凯迪拉克绝尘而去。晴天霹雳，心碎程度不亚于刚开的金枪鱼罐头失手滑进垃圾桶，那两个男人居然还好奇地看着它，用相同的频率眨眼。该死的男同性恋。矮个子的那个甚至向它伸出手，脸上带着蠢兮兮的笑——如果人类这么做，那么81.92%的可能是出于性骚扰目的。

他们为什么不性骚扰对方呢？为什么偏偏是它？

作为友好回应，Dominic伸出了爪子。

“它显然不是要和你握手。”Chris评价道。

Matt用眼神控诉猫咪的绝情，手上被抓到的地方逐渐鼓起一个微妙地又疼又痒的肿块，而他的同居人竟不和他统一战线。橘猫从沙发垫上跳下来，却似乎并不想去什么别的地方，绕着小方桌转了一圈，随即被高大的男人拎了起来：“你在找什么，小家伙？”

“它显然不是要和你对话，”Matt挖苦他，“这是Dom送来的猫，人没说两句话就急匆匆走了。他什么时候养过猫？我以为他是完全的犬派。”

Chris嘟囔：“物以类聚。”他并不想对这句莫名其妙的感想解释什么，橘猫把肚皮搁在他的小臂上，爪子紧紧扒住T恤袖口。“不管怎样，看样子它要在这儿住几天；而你需要尽快去打针。”

Matt露出猫见到澡盆的表情，“不，我不会去打针的，”他抗拒地离对方挪远了两步，视线对上橘猫圆溜溜的眼珠时又败下阵来。真理之一：人类无法抵抗猫咪。“准确地说，Dominic在这里待一个周末，明天下午就走。”

“谁？”

“Dominic啊。还能有谁？”

贝斯手极力控制住东张西望的冲动，同时心里隐约有种庆幸，幸好刚刚他没抓住同居人做什么激烈行为（拜托，这可是休息日的早晨）。尽管他们是多年的好友，并不是没挤过一张床——但还是挺尴尬的，尤其三个月前那两个人才是不纯洁的床伴关系。后者发出恶作剧成功的欠揍笑声：“是猫，猫的名字叫Dominic，刚刚它的主人才短信我。”

Chris深吸一口气，左手橘猫右手Matt把他们拎到浴室洗爪子。

在Dom消失、Dominic加入他们生活的第二天到来之前，一切看起来都还正常，起码他们俩的生活没有发生变化。Matt烤了个披萨，或许是因为番茄不够了，成品呈现出不妙的焦糖色。他刚刚经历了疯狂的暴食期，不久前才恢复过来，这对于一个早过了成长期的成年人来说是不正常的，更何况现在已经快到夏天了；前段时间他们两个都不太正常。于是贴心的Chris负责干掉大半个。

晚饭后是属于阅读和电影的时间，以及一些运动。与Chris一同运动显然非常愉快，他们向来很有默契，无论是在台上还是床上。除去一点小小的不自在——Matt总能感到有一双眼睛正盯着他们，而这难以忽略的视线并非来自上帝或者什么地外的监视者——他不确定Chris是否察觉到了，后者一切如常，还极有兴致地用完了那一盒套子。

他在浴室里昏昏欲睡，Chris像给煎蛋翻面一样为他冲澡。处于一段新关系中的人们相处时很容易烧断理智，总之他们又在浴室里耗了很久，出来的时候Matt已经累得眼睛都睁不开。

然而在躺进温暖的被窝里之后，那诡异的感觉再次出现，绝非他疑神疑鬼。他摇了摇被窝里另一个人：“你有没有感觉到什么？”

“我感觉很好。”Chris闭着眼睛说，两秒钟后他发觉Matt清醒地坐着，“我理解了。不要大吼大叫和大声哼歌，不要睡太晚。”

“为什么你他妈的会觉得做爱能带来灵感？”Matt说，“有什么人在盯着我们。我确信不是全视之眼什么的，这是来自地面的威胁。在事态不可挽回之前我们得做点什么。”

男人沉默了，联想不久前的事情，他意识到“不正常”又开始了新一轮周期。看到他的表情，Matt也突然意识到对方意识到了什么：“不是……”

“没关系的Matt，”Chris用温柔得有点恶心的微笑安抚他，并握住了他的手，“什么都没有，那不是真的，没有人会伤害你。先睡觉吧。”

Matt只好顺着他的意思躺回被窝。“你锁门了吗？”

“昨天晚回来的是你，今天一天我们都没出门。”

“下周要把窗户锁换了。”Matt自言自语。Chris揉了揉他潮湿的头发，把他往被子里塞了塞。

不得不说，Dominic让他想起了和某对名人夫妇同名的那两只小家伙。相比起来Dominic可是省心过头了，一整天他都没见到橘猫几次，不会冲出来黏人地喵喵咪咪叫，也不会在餐桌上打滚。如果不是食盆里的东西确实有在减少，他可能会花上几个小时寻找以确保它还在家里，比如去花园的灌木丛边上喊好友的名字。在邻居眼里他们已经够奇怪了。

昨晚的插曲一直困扰到后半夜，睡着了也会梦到三个月前的事情（当时他们三个差点吵了一架）。尽管Chris飞快地按掉了闹钟，他还是醒了。他本可以再睡一会儿，是的，如果没有诡异的湿漉漉的感觉的话。Matt大脑混沌地往旁边摸了摸，有点硬又有点软，这是Chris令人安心的胸肌；接着他在屁股旁边捞到一团毛茸茸的东西。

Matt发出一声尖叫。

Chris惊得睁开眼睛，但显然没醒，他把被子往上拉了拉：“Micro Cuts？”

“认真的，Chris？在你眼里我是大早上起来练嗓子的人？”Matt愤怒地不顾自己全身上下只穿了一条内裤，他一松手，那坨橘色的残影溅到贝斯手身上；Dominic则用力地踩他的胸口以示抱怨。Chris睡眼惺忪地挠了挠橘猫的胸毛：“你干什么坏事了？”

小个子男人也用目光逼问橘猫。一片寂静。Chris再次开口：“问你呢，Matt。你对Dominic做了什么，让它这么缺乏安全感？”

现在那双蓝眼睛充满了被背叛的不可置信，控诉对象范围扩大了，Chris不幸地被包括进来，“这是刻板印象！”他大声宣布，“我经常对Dom做什么不代表我也会对他的猫做什么，虽然他们的名字都叫该死的Dominic！”

“这句证词并不可信。”Chris指出。Matt瞪着他：“事实就是这样。你怎么不问问它对我做了什么？”

“它尿床了。”

“准确点，它尿在了 **我们** 的床上。”

“噢，Dominic只是缺乏安全感。对它来说这是个新环境，你知道的。”Chris十分不解，为什么他的同居人反应这么大，“反正床单也是要换的。”

“就是它昨晚在盯着我们，事实证明我是对的，而你对此的判断是我在发疯。”

Chris想说什么，但他停住了，谢天谢地他们俩中还有个理智的人。“只是被猫看着而已……”

Matt打断了他，“我当然不是在为这个害羞！天啊。就算给一只猫放性爱录像带也不会被控告的，虽然正常人都不会这么做。”

贝斯手托着Dominic的屁股把它举起来，“尿床，”他重复，“我们的床。猫会在什么情况下尿床，呃，尿在床上？”

“嗯哼。”Matt很欣慰他终于意会了，但不想回答。

“那确实是属于我们的领地，”Chris打开房门，橘猫跑了出去，不见踪影。他又关上门，揽住小个子男人的脖子，把后者带回床上，“是我不对。我一直都相信你。现在你感觉安全了吗？”

Matt机械地重复刷牙的动作，眼睛勉勉强强撑起一条缝；半分钟不到，他就头一歪，眼睛一闭，头毛蹭着Chris结实的肱二头肌，牙膏沫差点滴在睡衣上。Chris不紧不慢，岿然不动，收拾好自己，帮站着入睡的Matt洗了把脸。“已经下午了。”他陈述事实。

Matt草草把泡沫水吐掉，边打呵欠边步履虚浮地走到客厅，一屁股陷进柔软的沙发。Dominic发出领地被侵占的不满叫声。真理之二：堕落的休息日通常从一天的一半开始。他不想理睬Dominic，后者无趣地用屁股对着他，尾巴钩成一个尖。半小时后门铃响了，是Dominic的主人Dominic来接猫。

“真奇怪，虽然什么声音都没有，但我在门外仿佛就能听见你们吵架。”Dom朝沙发上瘫着的两个生物搭话，紧接着他看到围着可笑围裙的Chris从厨房出来迎接，神采奕奕，像是发生了什么好事。“什么情况？”他又看了看疲惫的Matt，看了看平静下来的橘色的那个Dominic，他们眼皮都没抬一下。

“我有猫了。”Chris用冷静的语调叙述一件令人高兴的事。

Dom背着猫包出了门，听到屋里漏出两句关于培根蛋的无聊对话。什么情况？他疑惑地看了看包，只是他的朋友有事出门而他恰好也没空，所以借放两天而已，这橘猫又不是他们的？Chris哪来的猫？

-END-


End file.
